The Maze Ghost
by Mazelover
Summary: What happens when Jayden is thrown into one of her favorite stories with magic powers? Will she help the boys of the Glade survive, or let them and the world fall to the Flare. MinhoXOC (Sorry about the summary. I'm not very good at them)
1. Chapter 1

I stare at the white foggy substance filling the two red and orange tie-died stones that were being made into small earrings. They glowed a bright green for a split second, then a bright green orb forms in front of me.

" _Never take these off or they will lose their powers. I will be gone forever. My name will be erased from history. Never take the earrings off, Jayden. I am counting on you."_ I hear it say. I nod, I will _never_ take them off.

I snatch the beautifully crafted earrings out of the air. Carefully, I put them on and I a hot shiver runs down my spine. I watch my hands embrace the flames dancing on my fingertips. The flames feel like nothing is there. I had been chosen by a ghost, I now have powers that I will use only to help. Also, I can get mad or annoyed more easily.

I go over the list of powers in my head once more. So _fire, telekinesis, telepathy, and invisibility._ Yep, all the powers of a ghost, well, except for the part where you can't touch me. You can still do that. I also know that every time I use my powers, I will tire.

I start to trudge home on that day thinking only of the adventures that await me, but I had no idea what was heading my way.

(Three Months Later)

I still haven't figured out who the telepathy is the with yet which is kinda sad, trust me, I know.

I am rereading the first book of the Maze Runner when suddenly, the pages start turning fast on their own. A small light starts to grow from the center of the book growing and growing until it becomes blindingly bright.

I feel a wet, and sticky hand grab the front of my shirt. Still blocking my eyes from the light, I manage to find out that the hand was covered in blood. It pulls me forward, towards the book. I am frozen with fear so I don't put up much of a fight.

The light becomes too much for me to handle, so I have to have my eyes shut tight and have my hands covering them. The hand that had pulled me through the book had left a deep scratch in my arm while withdrawing it from my shirt.

Now I'm falling. Literally falling into pure light until I hit my head on something and black out.

Someone shakes my shoulders gently and I groan in response. I let my eyes flutter open to meet a blinding light. I start to remember what happened with the book.

I panic. I shove the hands off my shoulders and I am on my feet faster than my brain could register. My eyes have finally adjusted to the lighting and I can see around me now.

I stare at the boy who had been shaking my shoulders. Brown wind-swept hair, dark brown eyes. I gasp.

"This can't be happening. There is no way this can be real. This is supposed to be fiction!" I look up at the rest of the boys and realize that Alby and Thomas had been in the middle of fighting, sorta, with words.

This is where the Maze Runner book started. Thomas just got out of the Box and things are going normally expect for the fact that I'm here. I look back at Newt who is still staring at me from the floor of the Box.

"N-newt. Thomas, Alby. Oh please tell me this is a dream." I say putting my head in my hands.

Newt's British accent broke the silence, "What in the world. She-bean is awake. This is no dream, as much as I hate to say it. But I have to ask, how do you know Alby, Thomas, and my names?"

"I- this has to be- I didn't sign up for- can't believe that this- curse- powers. No. No. No. No." I mutter. I reach up and jump to grab the edge of the Box with one arm. I quickly put my other arm up but a warm sticky liquid starts to make its way down my arm. I glance at my forearm the the collar of my shirt. My arm had a cut and the shirt collar is still sticky.

I haul myself out of the Box and onto solid land. Boys around me started saying things like:

"Let me see her!"

"I call dibs!"

"No she's _MINE!_ "

Until Alby yells for them to stop. "If anyone touches the girl, I will throw them in the Slammer!" Alby can be scary.

I get up and stand by Thomas who shifts slightly, obviously feeling uncomfortable. I look at the ground, ashamed, and take a small step away. Anger flares inside of me. Was this some kind of joke? I stare straight at the boy in front of me, when I hear someone inhale sharply.

"Where did she go?"

"There is no way she just disappeared, it's not possible."

"Magic is not a thing this is just a dream."

"I'm going to bed."

I look down at my body and realize that I have infact turned invisible. I sprint towards the Doors to the Maze but never reach my destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas sprints in front of me and I run into him. I land on top of him, but not before my body reappears. I feel slightly tired because I used magic. I roll off Thomas and sigh. Why do books always have extremely embarrassing moments?

It is just then when I realize I was sitting next to Dylan O' Brien. Well, Thomas in reality, er, book reality. Great, I'm confusing myself now! How did this happen? Was it because of the earnings? If I take them off will I go back home? No. I promised the ghost I wouldn't… so I won't.

Will I be able to get home? Safely? Is my family already dead? I can't control my breathing. What is this? _Ok, it's ok. J-just take deep breaths. Clam down. You'll be fine._ I hear a voice inside my head say. Is this my telepathy kicking in? I take a deep breath and place my head in between my knees. I feel calmer but my hands are still shaking.

I slowly get up and run towards the entrance of the Maze, knowing the dangers and the way out. I try to test out my telepathy while running. "She's going towards the Maze! Someone stop her!" I hear Alby yell. I try my telepathy skills. _Hello? Who is this?_ I ask. Suddenly I'm seeing through someone else's eyes. The'er in the Maze, and a griever is right in front of him. I scream and dodge the greiver's tail but it gets stuck in the wall behind me, er, him. I take control of his body and jump onto the grevier's tail. I rush up it and onto the griever's squishy backend. I push my hand into the gooey skin and flip the switch. As soon as I do that the greiver's body shuts down and I loose control of the guy.

I loose the grip I had on any magic that I didn't know I was using. I suddenly see through my own eyes again and i realize that I had mimicked every thing that I had done in the guy's body in my body as well. So all of the guy's were gaping at me now. What A great first impression on these guys. They must all be thinking _We have been sent a crazy Greenie._ Oh well.

"Wow ,Greenie. You have some moves." Newt's British accent cut through the silence. "A'though I'm not sure what you were doing." I scowl at him before storming towards the Doors. I force my tired body to move even though I am still trying to recover from using the magic, and the moves.

"Get back to work shanks. There's nothing left to see here." I hear Alby yell as Newt tries to catch up with me. I discreetly use my telekinesis and blow fallen leaves into his face and snicker when I hear him yelp. I sit down by the wall next to the door the I know Minho will run out of. My eyes close on their own, letting me drift into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
